


You all turned a blind eye to my suffering (and now you'll pay)

by GodShouldFearMe



Series: Fundywastaken brainrot [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, ask to tag, i guess, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodShouldFearMe/pseuds/GodShouldFearMe
Summary: Dream was fourteen when his parents died.Dream was sixteen when he entered a childish war.Dream was twenty-one when he swore to himself that he would destroy L’manberg, even if it drove away everyone he’d come to care for.Dream was twenty-one when he chose chaos.When he fell from grace.-or, watch as Dream grows from a grieving child to a wrathful god with a still broken heart-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundywastaken brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026613
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	You all turned a blind eye to my suffering (and now you'll pay)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not send this to Fundy, Dream, or any other CCs. Please respect their boundries. If you are Dream/Fundy/any other CC who knows them, please do not read this.  
> Also, this is not the real people or their personas, I am only shipping the characters they play in bits/the dream smp roleplay. However, if either of them say they are not comfortable with this at any time, this work will be deleted with no hesitation.  
> Do not send hate to anyone mention in this fic, this is based of their roleplay characters.  
> Be warned, there is a scene where Dream tries to rip his throat out. It is not graphic, but you should be warned that it is there.

Dream was fourteen when he lost his parents to a disease that wiped out many of his close friends, family, and people. He can still remember when he got the news.

_ Dream turned away from the portal with a sad smile, his green eyes watching the gentle swaying of the trees, almost as if they were waving good-bye to his brother. He was going to miss his twin brother, but neither of them had a say in Illumina leaving the Smp.  _

_ The dirty-blonde boy jumped at a sudden voice and a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “Dream? I need to talk to you.” The voice- George repeated. George was a childhood friend, despite him being a few years older than him. _ _  
_ _ “Yeah? What's up?” He had said with a smile, the last one for years. _

_ “It's about your parents. They're gone. They died an hour ago.” _ _  
_ _ Dream’s smile had instantly disappeared when he heard those two words. His joy and relief was replaced with a burning anger. With a shove of his hand, Dream pushed George away and shouted at him.  _ _  
_ _ “That's not funny George! Don't joke about that!” _

_ “I'm not joking Dream.” _

Dream was fourteen when he got close to ripping his throat out screaming and crying. 

~~_ He could still feel his nails every time he looked at the scars. _ ~~

Dream was fourteen when the last time people saw his maskless face.

-

Dream was fifteen when he was crowned King.

_ That was only a formality. He would always be more than a king to the people of the Smp. _

Dream was fifteen when he set three rules in place. No murder. No griefing. No drugs. Simple, right?

_ He couldn't have been more wrong.  _

_ Dream looked at Sapnap puzzled, “They're declaring independence because...they want to do drugs..?” _

_ “Yeah, that basically sums it up.” _

_ Dream was silent for a minute. “George, Sapnap.. do we have to go to war?” he knew it was a rhetorical question, but a part of him hoped. _

_ “Yeah. . . Yeah we do.” Sapnap said, unusually quiet.  _ _ He didn't want to do this either. _

Dream was fifteen when him and so many others became child soldiers. 

-

Dream was sixteen when he won the war started by Wilbur. 

_ “Why did you accept the discs, Dream? Seriously? That's all it took for them to get their freedom?!” Sapnap spat at him angrily as he followed him away from L'manberg into the forest. Dream stopped and turned to his mercenary-turned friend,“Don't worry Pandas, they'll have L'manberg for now… The discs will be the downfall for them all.”  _ ~~_ that was a lie and Dream knew it. _ ~~

_~~Dream just wanted the dumb fights with Tubbo and Tommy back~~. _

-

Dream was seventeen when he fell in love.

It was unexpected, and sudden, he fell so quickly and so hard that he didn't even realize until it was too late.

_ It must've begun when Fundy saved him.  _

_ He had been out late at night fighting mobs  _ ~~_ to distract himself from the pain _ ~~ _ when a horde of them overtook him. The last thing he remembered in that moment was fear  _ _ he didn't want to die yet- _

_ He was surprised when he woke up.  _

_ “You're awake! I'm glad!” The sudden voice shocked the injured man out of his thoughts. Instincts taking over, Dream reached for Nightmare, only to panic when he realized his sword wasn't there.  _

_ “Where's my stuff?!” _

_ A sudden thought made his blood run cold. _

_ “Please tell me you didn't take my mask. If you did I'll kill you!” Dream said, more afraid than angry _

_ The young boy-fox-thing stilled for a moment, “No, I didn't think about it. It's still on you.” _

_ To confirm what the man said, Dream reached up and felt him mask, still on his face like he left it.  _

_ “I, I'm sorry I guess for threatening you, especially since you saved me, right?” _

_ “Yeah, I did. It's fine, it's fine!” _

_ An awkward silence filled the room as both boys didn't know what to say.  _

_ “I'm Fundy by the way!” _

_ “And I'm Dream but I guess you know that.”  _

_ Fundy chuckled awkwardly,“ Yeah, I did fight a war against you after all…” _

_ “Yeah…” _

_ Another awkward silence. Dream hated how he couldn't just up and leave- _

_ “Do you want to watch Treasure planet?” _

_ “Oh come on you're not serious-” _

_ “I am! Come on! Think of it as repayment for me saving you!” _

_ “Why don't you watch it with one of your army buddies?” _

_ “..they don't want to watch anything with me…” _

_ “Still no.” Dream said determinedly _

They ended up watching it. 

_ “Okay, I'll admit, that was way better than expected…” _

_ “Yeah!” Fundy said, raising his arms in the air and flopping back down onto the couch,“Told you!” _

_ It became a tradition for the two to meet up, ignoring everything that had happened that week, and hang out. _

Dream remembers realizing his feelings one of the times they went stargazing.

_ He was staring at Fundy, a deep blush hidden by his mask, his chest tightening as he looked at the hybrid. Why was he staring? Dream didn't know, but he couldn't look away from his brown eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about how when the moonlight hit Fundy's eyes just right, they practically glowed. _

_ Suddenly Fundy was facing Dream with a pout “You're not even looking at the stars! How can we stargaze when you're not even looking at them! What's so interesting about me?” Fundy said upset, not actually expecting a response to the question. _

_ “Everything. Your intelligence, your skill, your personality, your… beauty-” _

_ They both stilled at the last line. Dream shot up, his hand slapping over his mouth.“Fundy I am so sorry! I crossed a line that I shouldn't have-”  _

_ “You actually….like me? Like you're not messing with me..?” _

_ Dream hesitantly nodded. _

_ “Can… can I kiss you..?” _

_ The kiss wasn't perfect by any means. Sparks didn't fly, something didn't click between the two, it didn't feel like a missing puzzle piece was finally put in its spot, but the tightness in their chests let go and was released into dumb giggling. _

That was the first time in three years that someone saw his face. 

The first time in years that Fundy and Dream felt happy.

-

Dream was twenty-one when he realized that everyone he cared for was lying to him. 

Dream doesn't know when he began to realize that Sapnap and George never cared for him. But one day it just clicked. _ They didn't care about him! They were just in it for money and power! And what better way to get that is to side with the God of the Smp! _

Fundy's however, was a slow burn.

Every single war they were always on opposing sides, they never fought for the same thing. But that's fine, right? They never crossed each other in battle! 

_ Apparently Fundy didn't agree.  _

_ “Don't even help him! Don't even help him! Just point and laugh!” _

_ “You're acting like this is the first time!” _

_ “So what?!” _

_ Something in Dream snapped as he looked in Fundy's eyes. There was to care, no warmth, no love. Just contempt.  _

_ “Tommy.” _

**_Fundy didn’t care._ **

_ “Okay, listen, you _ **_fucked up_ ** _ this time. _

**_He never did. How couldn’t he see that before?_ **

_ “No, no, no, no- I dont give a fuck about spirt, okay? I dont give a  _ **_fuck_ ** _ about anything like that, I care about your discs.” _

**_They all think he’s the villain._ **

_ “That's the only thing I care about in the server, actually. I don't care about Spirit, Spirit was my horse, but it died ages ago.” _

**_Well if that was bad, they’ll have no idea what’s gonna hit them._ **

**_Dream’s just getting started._ **

_ “Don't try and threaten me.” _

**_He’s going to burn down the world to make them feel an ounce of what they’ve done to him._ **

_ Dream looked into Fundy’s eyes as he walked away. _

**_Dream’s done with being used._ **

_ “Don’t talk to me again. You’ve made your side abundantly clear.” _

**_Dream’s got nothing to lose now._ **

**_Now is when it gets fun._ **

Dream was twenty-one when he realized he was the villain.

When he realized that no matter his intentions, he was always going to be the villian. 

Dream was twenty-one when he died.

Dream was twenty-one when he became a shell of the man he once was. Hell-bent on chaos and revenge.

  
  


  
  



End file.
